I'll Get Your Heart, Little Angel
by Han Mond Jae
Summary: "Ck, berhenti berkomentar dingin dan datar seperti itu, Uchiha. Aku harap murid baru itu bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya." First fict and collab with Aoi no Tsuki, boys love, sho-ai, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, AU. Don't laik, don't rid!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, Boys Love. Don't like, don't read!**

Langkah kaki pemuda pirang tersebut terhenti di tengah halaman sekolah yang terlihat besar dan begitu asri. Udara segar menyambutnya di kala itu, hingga membuat helaian rambut pirang miliknya berterbangan mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Sebuah senyum lebar pun menghias di wajah tan miliknya. Begitu bersinar dan manis.

"Okay, I will start now," ujarnya menghela napas. Kemudian, kaki jenjangnya pun melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda.

**~I'll Get Your Heart, Little Angel~**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**und **

**Han Mond Jae

* * *

**

_**Konoha High School (06.55 a.m)**_

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!" panik seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berlari melewati koridor sekolah barunya. Wajah tan itu menampakkan kepanikan yang amat sangat hingga sebutir keringat meluncur dari dahinya.

Terlambat. Satu kata yang cocok untuk sang murid baru ini. Hari pertama masuk ke sekolah barunya, dan ia sudah terlambat atau lebih tepatnya hampir terlambat. Bukan karena bangun kesiangan atau kemacetan yang terjadi di jalan raya, tapi karena kekagumannya di saat ia melihat keindahan kota dari atap sekolah sampai berlarut-larut. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Kuso!" gumamnya seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

**_a.n.t_**

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pemuda raven yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Jeritan dan sapaan dari para gadis menyambutnya walau bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Itu menandakan bahwa sang pemuda adalah seorang idola atau pujaan para gadis di sekolah ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tanda segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat yang tak jelas maksudnya, merupakan ciri-ciri dari sang pemuda raven itu.

"Oh, selalu 'hn', Sasuke. Tak berubah," ujar Kiba yang membenarkan posisi tasnya, "hei, kudengar ada murid baru di kelas kita lho!" Kiba bersemangat.

"Tak penting," kata Sasuke memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ck, berhenti berkomentar dingin dan datar seperti itu, Uchiha. Aku harap murid baru itu bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya."

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan yang berarti harapan dari sang Inuzuka. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah memberikan tatapan mematikan pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo, masuk! Kelas akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi," ajak Kiba yang sudah meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha di depan pintu kelas.

Tubuh pemuda raven tersebut hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Pikiran dan kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Ia ingin melangkah memasuki kelasnya, tapi raganya dirasa tak ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Hah! Terlambat!" Sebuah suara bernada tinggi membuat Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara.

Onyx dan biru.

Kedua mata yang berbeda itu bertemu pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ya, pertama kalinya di hari ini, dan itu akan mengubah jalan hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Che, baka!" ujar Sasuke datar sambil melangkah masuk ke kelasnya.

**_h.m.j_**

_**Sasuke's Class**_

Suasana sepi menyelimuti ruangan kelas itu. Sang guru yang tak lain bernama Iruka, kini sedang memberikan mata pelajarannya dengan penuh bijaksana. Terkadang sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah karismatik sang guru.

Sasuke yang sudah jelas tahu apa materi yang diajarkan oleh sang guru hanya terdiam. Ia berpangku dagu dengan santainya. Mata onyx miliknya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Langit biru terhias awan putih. Pemandangan yang begitu indah dan menyejukkan hatinya. Itu terlihat sederhana, tapi berarti mendalam. Sebuah senyum tipis nampak dari wajah putih susunya. Sang Uchiha bungsu kini tersenyum menatap langit.

GREKK!

Suara gesekan pada pintu tradisional berwarna cokelat itu, membuat semua pandangan mata terarah pada seorang guru yang tengah membukanya, Kakashi Hatake.

"Ano, Iruka-san. Gomen, mengganggu sebentar," ujar Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "ada murid baru yang akan mengisi kelas ini," lanjutnya.

"Oh, silakan saja, Kakashi." Iruka tersenyum ramah, dan senyuman itu membuat Kakashi menahan semu merah di pipinya. Oh, sensei.

"Namikaze-san, silakan masuk. Ini kelas barumu," ujar Kakashi sedikit gagap. Mungkin perasaan grogi ketika melihat senyuman sang Umino masih membekas.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei!" Dengan didengarnya jawaban tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut pirang pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih diliputi keheningan.

"Hwaa!"

Sebagian anak-anak yang melihat kehadiran sang murid baru terkesima bahkan terkagum pada sosoknya. Mata biru yang seindah langit, rambut pirang yang secerah sinar matahari, ketiga garis yang mempermanis wajah itu dan juga kulit tan yang semanis karamel. Baik lelaki maupun gadis di kelas ini memandang kagum pada sosok murid baru.

"Yosh!" ujarnya bersemangat lalu ia menghela napas. "Aku Namikaze Naruto. Pindahan dari Suna. Yoroshiku, minna-san."

Berakhirnya sesi perkenalan, tubuh tegapnya pun membungkuk, memberikan salam perkenalan secara resmi.

Kaget. Ya, seluruh orang yang memandang dan melihat salam perkenalan secara resmi itu membuka mulutnya. Masih ada saja seorang pemuda yang memiliki tata krama sangat tinggi dalam memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ini bukan di forum resmi atau semacamnya, melainkan di sebuah kelas.

Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Senyuman lebar masih terpampang di wajah tan miliknya. Senyum yang tak 'kan pernah hilang dari sang pemuda pirang.

Mata biru langitnya mengamati kelas barunya, lalu pandangannya terhenti ketika ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak. Tapi, wajah datarlah yang didapatinya dari sang pemuda raven. Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

DEG!

Sasuke terbelalak untuk maksud itu. Pikirannya mencoba untuk mencerna kejadian barusan.

Sang murid baru mengedipkan mata ke arahnya? Dan apa maksudnya?

Nampak jelas sikap datar Sasuke berubah drastis. Iruka menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Naruto, kau duduk di sana, di samping Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka menunjuk bangku paling belakang dan itu adalah tempat kosong yang bersebelahan dengan Uchiha bungsu.

"Baiklah, arigatou, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto yang tersenyum berjalan menuju bangkunya, melewati deretan bangku yang sudah berpenghuni. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, diamatinya sosok pemuda Uchiha yang akan menjadi tetangga di sebelahnya itu. Ia tersenyum lalu menyentuh dagu Sasuke. Mempertemukan kedua bola mata mereka.

Biru dan onyx.

"Hm, kau tampan sekali, Uchiha-san." Naruto berbicara tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar dengan sempurna. Wajahnya seakan memanas, pertemuan yang kedua kalinya dengan pemuda pirang ini sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan apa maksudnya?

Naruto-mengecup-kening-Sasuke.

Dan itu sebagai salam perkenalan untuk sang Uchiha bungsu.

"A-apa-apaan kau, 'Dobe'!" Sasuke menepis tangan tan Naruto dari dagunya.

"Dobe? Wah, kau sudah buatkan aku julukan khusus, 'Teme'?"

'WTF!' batin Sasuke.

"Menarik." Senyum kecil lagi-lagi nampak di wajah tan Naruto.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat adegan yang baru saja mereka perbuat. Bukan, bukan mereka, tapi si murid baru tersebut. Ya, perbuatan si murid baru.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, berusaha untuk menahan emosi. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil. Iruka dan Kakashi hanya diam di tempat. Kedua sensei ini tahu apa 'artinya'. Kelas yang menarik akan dijuarai oleh kelas ini. Kelas di mana ada Sasuke dan juga sang murid baru, Naruto.

"Yare-yare~!" Kakashi tersenyum maklum di balik maskernya.

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

**Special thanks for Zuki-chan und Ryota untuk beta-nya. Muohoho... *hug* **

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki**** und Han-chan. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**


End file.
